This invention relates to cable connectors; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved compression-type connector in which a single size connector is capable of accommodating different cable sizes.
A problem which has confronted the cable T.V. industry for years has been to provide a single connector size which can accommodate a plurality of different-sized cables. The standard coaxial cable is made up of a center conductor, insulated layer surrounding the conductor, foil layer, braided layer and outer jacket. This is a typical dual shield cable having a single braided layer which is the outer conductor. Depending upon the specific application and frequencies being transmitted through the cable, it is necessary to modify the thickness of the braided layers, and consequently there are dual-shield, tri-shield and quad-shield cables. In general, the higher the frequency the shorter the wavelength and therefore requires more shielding to prevent leakage. For example, the quad-shield cable has two braided layers separated by a foil layer. Also, the braided layer may vary in thickness and density depending upon the frequencies being handled.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,220 and 6,089,913 are incorporated by reference herein and disclose coaxial cable connectors that have a crimping ring preassembled onto the connector, and the end of the cable has to be inserted through the single crimping ring and into the inner concentric sleeves on the connector. There are definite size limitations imposed on the diameter of the crimping ring to ensure that it is small enough in diameter to effect the necessary inward contraction on the outer sleeve of the connector to result in a good crimp. This means that the pull-out force necessary to separate the cable from the connector is in excess of 40 psi, and the cable should be contracted enough to assure that there is substantially no leakage or frequency loss between the braided layer(s) and the connector. At the same time, the degree of compression must not be so great as to cause the inner sleeve to collapse or be damaged or otherwise result in an impedance problem in the higher frequency ranges. Especially in larger cables, there is real difficulty in reaching a compromise between the optimum inner diameter of the crimping ring which will permit the cable to be easily inserted into the connector sleeve and the size necessary to effect a good crimp. Since the crimping is most important to assure a good connection, typically the inner diameter of the crimping ring is such that it is very difficult to insert the cable into the connector sleeve. This requires manual dexterity on the part of the installer and, after a day of making connections, can be extremely time-consuming, difficult and very tiring.
Accordingly, for professional and residential installations alike, it is desirable to provide a preassembled crimping ring assembly for a compression-type connector which is conformable for use with a wide range in sizes of coaxial cables either for the purpose of splicing cables together or for connecting one cable end to a terminal and nevertheless be capable of achieving the desired sealed mechanical and electrical connection therebetween.